True love knows no Boundaries,
by jacs48
Summary: This takes place shortly after the movie. I suppose it could be an alternate universe, but basically, this is a romance between The OC and Latias.
1. Chapter 1 (05-20 14:55:03)

This is my very first story I have ever written. But i feel as though I can't hold back any longer. Therefore, I shall begin my story with a latias and human pairing. True, it is a rush into things, but I have read a lot of altoshipping stories to get a idea. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

 **Pokespeech**

 _Telepathy_

Normal speech

A/N: This(') with italics is thoughts for the characters.

I don't claim ownership to any of these characters. all rights and ownership goes to nintendo, pokemon, and all the respective copyrights and owners.

Chapter 1

The beginning of love

The bright light enveloped all around a few mile radius, as Latias was trying her best not to cry. She touched her brothers crystalline form letting out a mournful "Laa". Latios gave a sad smile as he prepared to become the new Soul Dew to protect the inhabitants of Altomare.

" _Brother please! Don't go! I still need you_ " Latias said. " _There must be a way to save you!"_ Latias whimpered softly as she thought desperately to find a way somewhere in her memories of saving her brother. " _Dearest sister, I am sorry, so very much. But we must be willing to sacrifice all if we are to protect those we care about. Am I correct?"_ Latios says gently. Latias slowly nods at her older brother, slightly trembling.

Suddenly however, as if hearing their plight, a brief flash appears, and a young man, who appeared to be in his late teens and early twenties, appeared as if out of nowhere. He had amber eyes, dark brown hair, a skinny, yet slightly toned body, and was a bit taller than most human males as he was about 5'9" or so. He looked at his wrist briefly, before nodding and looking around. Latias and Latios had been interrupted by this and had warily looked down.

" _Latias, stay behind me. No matter what"_ Latios softly told his sister. " _W..who is that brother? W..where did he come from? He just appeared oyt if nowhere!"_ Latias peered slightly over her brothers shoulder to look at the newcomer. He wasn't that bad looking, she thought to herself. But she shook her head as she turned to Ash and stared dreamily. No, that is my true love there, she confirms.

The intruder, who had gotten used to everything, suddenly looked up at them and they saw a panicked look in his eyes. 'What is he panicking about?' Latios thought cautiously. 'Whatever it is, I wil defend my sister no matter what!'

Well, that is it for chapter one. hop you enjoyed it! XD. Truth be told, I honestly thought this would be much harder than it is. True, I would have preferred a longer introduction, but then there would be no cliff hanger :p . I honestly, am feeling giddy. There won't be some love for a few more chapters, as this will actually be a story, but, they will be good I hope. I would appreciate any and all reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all. I am back to write chapter two. it shouls be relatively longer. as always, review and rating is appreciated!

 **Pokespeech**

 _Telepathy_

Normal speech

Chapter 2

The uneasy meeting

Latios hovered protectively in front of Latias as they warily look at the unknown human warily. The human notices their looks and raises his hands in a non threatening gesture. Reaching slowly towards his wrist, he touches a strange looking device that briefly flashes before it fades.

"Hello Latios and Latias. My name is Kyle. " The young man says softly.

' _B..brother. W..what can we do?'_ Latias asks her older brother. The elder Eon Pokemon shakes his head. He uses his psychic abilities to read the humans intentions and heart. Upon seeing them, Latios lets out an involuntary gasp.

' _I..impossible! T..there is no way there can be two humans of pure heart!'_ Latios says in shock.

' _B..brother, what do you mean by that?_ ' Latias asks a bit suprised herself.

However, any response Latios may have made, was quickly lost as he starts to feel his time was coming close to being up. He looks unsure as he slowky relaxes slightly and is about to say his goodbyes to his sister, when the human suddenly says, " **Hurry! There is no time! I know you guys are unsure of me, but if you want to save Latios, then hurry!** " Both Eons jerk their heads around shocked at what they just heard. ' _H..he just spoke Pokespeech!_ ' Latias stutters, wide eyed like a kid getting candy. ' _T..that is not possible!_ ' Now it was Latios's turn to stutter.

Meanwhile the human, or Kyle as he called himself, was motioning rather worriedly at them. Descending first, Latios hovers a few feet above the ground and a decent feet away from Kyle.

" **Why are you wanting to help us? What do you want in return** " The older Eon asks cautiously. To his knowledge, no human save Ash, his friends, Bianca, and Lorenzo would ever offer to help Pokemon, especially Legendaries, without seeking some sort of reward.

" **I do not want anything, save helping you stay alive. There is another matter of which I must speak with you, but it can wait. Now, look into my heart, trust me, and both of you please, take my hands.** " Kyle says, almost pleadingly as he could see Latios was very low on time.

Latios looks concerned as indecision is learly evident upon his face. He knows his sister will listen to him, and that she knows he will protect him, but this was all so sudden. Shaking his head, he turns to Latias. ' _My dear sister, I looked into this, "Kyle's" heart, and sensed pureness. I believe, we should trust him for now at least._ ' Latias slowly nods before glancing at Ash in the distance and then slowly taking one of Kyle's handsin her clawlike hand. ' _Just so you know, if you are lying, you will not get a secind chance human.'_ Latios says telepathically to Kyle. Catching himself, he remembered that only those he knew long enough couldbe communicated via telepathy, and was just about to say it again in pokespeech before he heard, ' _I understand Latios. Trust me. I would never do anything to harm you or your sister. On that, I swear my life. Should I fail, I forfeit my life._ '

Latios and Latias both almost let go of his hands upon hearing Kyle communicate via telepathy. ' _H.how are you talking this way?! O...only humans I know and trust fully and of purest hearts can hear and talk like this._ ' Kyle nods smiling grimly as he tilts his head towards his wrist. ' _This device, allows me to not only understand and speak in pokespeech, but also understand and communicate through telepathy as well. But, it is only when you communicate that way to me. This way, you can have some privacy.'_ Kyle added as he saw Latios make as if to say something. Nodding understandingly and having his question answered, Latios asked, ' _What now? How will you save me?'_ Kyle smiles softly before closing his eyes andhis aura is suddenly quite visible. Both Pokemon blink wide in suprise as they never knew humans who could freely use their aura. Then, Kyle gently coursed his aura to both pokemon, Latios feeling his power and feeling returning, and suddenly, Latios held his fathers' Soul Dew his hand.

' _Brother!!! You are ok again!!!'_ Latias shouted in glee as she immediately tackled him in the air. Kyle smiled briefly befire teetering slightly and tried to balance himself, and appeared to suceed, before blacking out and falling forward onto his face. The Eons didn't take full notice at first as they were laughing and hugging each other. But Latios eventually realised that Kyle wasn't near them.

' _Where is the human_?' Latios asked.

 _'There! Is he alright?! Brother, what is wrong?'_ Latias asked now worried. She flies slowly towards Kyle and briefly noses him. _'He used a lot of his aura to save me. He probably thought he would still have enough left over. We need to hurry! Quickly, grab his left arm and I will grab his right!'_ Grabbing his arms, both Pokemon fly rapidly towards Altomare, to help out this newcomer.

As they approach the tower where Ash and his friends were currently standing on, Lorenzo gave an involuntary gasp. He knew what Latios was planning on doing, as it was what his father before him had done, so he was taken completely by suprise when he saw both Latios and Latias flying back. However, he squinted as he noticed that they were in a rush, and were also carrying something. Or someone, more specifically, upon them getting closer, Lorenzo was able to make out a young human, who seemed to be unconscious.

"Quickly! Bianca, Ash, Misty, and Brock! We have to be ready to help out this mysterious young man the second he is dropped off to us! I don't know who he is, or why the twins are helping him, but he must have done something incredible." Lorenzo shouts to the others.

"Got it! Let's go guys!" Ash shouted to his friends. Nodding agreement, everyone quickly heads to the base of the museum, and wait a little anxiously for the newcomer to be dropped off. Finally, Kyle is gently placed on the ground, as Latios and Latias are slightly panting from the effort. _'Hurry! There is not much time!'_ Latios says to Ash who nods his understanding. Grabbing one arm, and Brock grabbing the other, the group heads as fast as they could towards the Pokecenter.

"Latios, Latias! You should probably head back to the garden now. We will inform you of his condition." Bianca says looking briefly back. _'No, I think we will stay. There are some questions that need answering. Such as why he saved my life.'_ Latios says to Bianca. Bianca was about to ask what he meant, before Ash called for her to hurry. She briefly nods acknowledging what he said, before rushing forward to catch up.

 _'Brother, though I am grateful for this human for saving your life, why did you want to stay?'_ Latias asks while they turn invisible.

 _'There is something..about this particular human. It fascinates and concerns me. I must find out as soon as possible.'_ Latios says firmly. Latias sighed inwardly. Sometimes her brother could be too protective and serious.

Chapter two is finished. Hope it was good!


	3. Chapter 3 part one

Welcome to Chapter 3! Truth be told, I was seriously considering not publshing this, but then I thought, eh, maybe I can get some advice. Anyways, this should be a much much longer chapter. Considering I am writing this on my phone. XD.

Chapter 3

Who are you, Kyle?

As they rush to the Pokecenter, Latias and Latios were flying slowly around, making sure first, that everything was ok, that Officer Jenny had arruved at the scene to arrest Annie and Oakley, and the finally they arrive at the Pokecenter. Arriving just in time of the other. they manage to fly inside the doors before they closed. Latias found herself briefly looking at the newcomer, abd she felt a pang of fear, and instinctively nosing his hand before catching herself and pulling back. 'Why did I do that? I only just met him!' She thought startled to herself. Shaking her head, she floats towards the back area where Nurse Joy had just arrived.

"Whats going on? We need a stretcher, the scanner, and a room now!" Nurse Joy says to the Chansey nearest her. Nodding, the Chansey quickly heads to the back to gather the necesssary equipment. Turning to Ash, she motions for him to bring Kyle forward. Apparently this was nore important to Brock, or else ge would have been on his knees cooing and trying to flirt with Nurse Joy. _'Brother, will he be alright?'_ Latias asked. Latios shakes his head softly. _'Truth be told, I do not know. He is extremely weak. To be perfectly honest, I don't think any human could accomplish such a feat without surely perishing. Yet here this one has, what did he say his name was, Kyle? Well. this Kyle, must be determined to see something through, or else I doubt he would have survived. I sensed, he was willing to sacrifice himself to save me...Which truly amazes me. Never before, have I seen a human so willing to do anything, even if it means giving his own life, to save anything or anyone other than himself, least of all a Pokemon. I also noticed, that he has no Pokeballs or anything except his clothes, himself, and that strange device on his wrist. I think we made the right choice to trust him.'_ Latios said very deep in thought. Latias stares amazed at her brother. She had never before seen her brother so suprised let alone thoughtful of a human. She looks at him with a slightly increased interest. 'I never thought about it before. He is right'

The Chansey returns with a stretcher, and Brock and Ash lift Kyle up and onto the stretcher, and they rush him back. Latios and Latias quietly follow, still invisible, as they observe in interest of the various test they put him under. After about an hour, they finished and return to the group.

"Is he alright? Bianca asked slightly concerned.

"Truly, I can't say. For reasons I can't explain, it is as if his life is just, very weak. For now, he is uncinscious. We are administering some medicine to help stimulate his organs, and some very mild steroids, but only time will tell. The only thing we can be certain of, is if you had waited any longer, he most certainly would be dead. Si good job there."

Everyone nodded tired fron the days events, as they all bade the rest goodnight, and headed to their respective rooms. All except two invisible Pokemon who were watching Kyle as he was still unconscious.

 _'Is it true? Would he have died?'_ A small voice asks to Latios. He nods grimly.

 _'Unfortunately, yes. We have a long night ahead of us.'_ As he said that, he hears his sister groan and facefault.

 _'Awwwww but I am tired! But, I will stay up. It is the least I can do since he saved your life.'_ Latias says begrudgingly but despite her groaning, she truly was grateful and worried for him. He DID save her brother. She nuzzles her big brother once before settling down in a chair to wait.

As the hours went by, agonizingly slow to Latios, he heard the soft breathing of his sister as she returned visible indicating she had fallen asleep. He chuckles softly to himself as he shakes his head smiling briefly.

The next morning, just as Latios felt his own eyes starting to droop, he hears a groaning and it snaps his senses awake. _'Latias! Wake up! He is waking up!'_ Latias bursts awake turning invisible, accidently knocking down a lamp as she was glad she was invisible or she would be turning even darker red than her feathers. With renewed interest, she peers at him. The lamp crashing instantly caused Kyle to burst awake hitting his head on the lamp above him, as he cringed and clutched his head.

"Owwww! Everyone says I have a hard head, but that was ridiculous!" He squints and rubs his eyes as he could just make out a faint, _'I..Im sorry.'_ from his right. He slowly turns to see who spoke. Seeing noone, he shakes his head to clear the cobwebs before gently and slowly reaching towards the chair. Latias tenses but at a confirmation from her brother, she relaxes a bit as she watches Kyle reach out and gingerly pet her upper chest. She softly coos by reflex, but Kyle pulls his hand back and Latias could swear she saw the faintest hint of a blush cross his cherks before he cleared his throat.

 _'Alright, I assume, that was you Latias? Which means Latios must be near?'_ Kyle asks.

 _'Yes, that was my sister, and yes I am here. Are you feeling better?'_

Kyle slowly nods and stretches before flinching briefly in pain as he slowly gets up. Not wasting time, he slowky staggers towards the door, after removing his IV'S and getting his clothes, he heads to the bathroom, changing before returning. "I assume you want to know now huh?"Recieving a soft yet gentle yes, Kyle sighs briefly before smiling.

"Fair enough, but not here. This is very important. I am going to check out, and then meet you outside. I know about your garden, but I do not know how to get there. Firstly, I believe I should thank the others for their help. _'Very well. Ash and his friends are leaving back to finish his journey, so is it ok if we say goodbye?'_ Latios asks.

Kyle nods and Latios can't help but be amazed at his strength. 'He just got up barely 30 minutes ago and he is already walking!' Latios shakes his head. That afternoon, after Kyle had been cleared from the Pokecenter, and Latios and Latias had said farewell to Ash and his friends, whi had been relieved when they heard Kyle was alright, and Latias kissed Ash on tbe cheek, the Eon twins returned to the Pokecenter to meet Kyle.

 _'Alright. follow Latias. She will show you where the garden is.'_ Latiad made sure no one was around before changing into a human, and waved her hand to indicate for Kyle to follow. As they walked, Kyle smiled and took in everything around him, much to Latias's puzzlement. _'Are you not from around here?'_ She asked curious and confused.

Shaking his head no, he rubs the bacj of his head. "Truly, I am not from around this world. But I shall explain everything once we arrive."A while later, they arrive in the garden. Kyle had been expecting it to be magnificient, but even he underestimated its beauty. Gasping and gaping in aw, he hears Latias giggle. _'Its funny to see newcomers react that way.'_ She says giggling more as both she and Latios turn visible.

Latios immediately sits down near the fountain where the Soul Dew had been returned and he looks at Kyle. Latias sighs and flies around a bit not really looking forward to what was probably going to be a very long explaination, but upon seeing Kyle looking at her and chuckling she rushed over and tackled him playfully. _'Ha! That will teach you to worry me!'_ She says before clearing her throat as Kyle was blushing. As she made to get up, Kyle tackled her and they started rolling around squealing and laughing until Latios cleared his throat and they stopped before sitting down near him.

 _'Alright, I believe you have an explaination for us?'_ Latios asks politely.

Kyle nods and clears his throat. "Alright. first off, I do not knpw how you will understand this but, where I came from, Pokemon do not exist. I helped create a device that allows us to travel to various places and universes such as this. That was the device on my wrist you saw. In simple terms, think of a book, then imagine entering that world or universe, and that is basically what I have done. But, a group of evil humans, have also journeyed here, to bring about the total enslavement of Pokemon. They are going to target the legendaries first, starting with you two. They have already established contact with all of the evil trainers here such as Team Rocket, and others throughout the entire Pokemon world. They have a slight advantage, as they btought along weapons from where I am from. I came to warn and do everything in my power to protect you all. I must admit, I may not be much to look at, but I have recieved training in many different areas. including in a group called the Marine Corps, Special Ops, and various other military institutions from where I am from. I have no Pokemon, as the humans are not going to just make Pokemon or humans faint or lose in a Pokemon battle. They aim to kill all that resist."

As Kyle explained that, Latios and Latias listened intensely, as did the other Legendaries who were in their realm. This news brought about serious discussions and arguing. When Kyle finished. Latias unconsciously moved closer to Kyle and hugged him. _'T..thank you Kyle. You not only saved my brothers life, but informed us of this.'_ Looking at her brother, she let go and flew up, flying loops and circles. _'She does that to calm down_ ' Latios said softly as he mulls over everything.

Kyle smiles softly as he watches Latias slowly start to smile again and squeal in joy flying around. Noticing Kyle's face, Latios also notices that Kyle had something else, another reasin, for wanting to come here. He had sensed it early on, the first time he read Kyles' heart. Communicating privately to Kyle, Latios asks, _'You love her, don't you.'_ That completely took Kyle of guard as he falls backwards and gapes. "H...how...d..did you know?. I...I...I.." Latios holds up a hand. _'Relax. It is alright. Though very rare, there are_ _some humans and Pokemon who fall in love. Though I will admit, the idea is not to pleasing to me, I will admit you are if anything, at least worthy of trying. I will not tell her, as her heart is set on another right now, as I assume you already know, but if she does fall in love, I will not interfere. You earned my trust and respect.'_ Kyle nods shocked but humbled as he bows, causing Latios to blush ever so slightly.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

The document cut me off. XD Anyways, here is Chapter three continuing.

 _'You don't have to bow you know. we are friends now.'_ Latios says, still slightly blushing. "Yeah, I know. But it still felt like I had to." Kyle says. Smiling, Latios and Kyle watch Latias play around in the air, before she rushes over and tackles Kyle again and they start rolling and wrestling around laughing all the time, with even Latios chuckling.

In the Hoenn region, the group of evil humans had just finished making contact with the last group of evil trainers. The group was known as the Dark Lotus. They had established the nikname of the enslavers of all freedoms and worlds. The leader grins malevolently as he tells his senior officers and army, "In one year, we will be ready to take over this world! Our plan will be set into motion!" The army cheers and roars as does the various groups such as Team magma, Aqua, rocket, and other teams cheer as well.

Oblivious to the beginning of the evil plan, Kyle and Latias finally grew exhausted from their playing and they turned in for the night. Latios asked Kyle, _'Where are you going to be staying tonight? If you want you could stay with us?'_ Kyle blushed briefly before shaking his head. "It is too soon. Plus, I have a tent. He touches his wrist device and a tent materializes. Latios looks impressed before nodding and wishing him goodnight. Over the following 6 months, Latias and Kyle grew closer, and though Latias still loved Ash, when she heard he had finished becoming a Pokemon master and would be going home, she realised he was not coming back. For the better part of two days, she just curled up, and was depressed.

 _'I hate seeing her like this. It greatly pains and saddens me.'_ Kyle said frustrated on the morning of the third day. _'I_ _understand. You should try to cheer her up.'_ Latios suggested. Kyle nodded. He had been trying for the past two days, but with little to no success. Then, getting an idea, he dashes over to Latias and places an arm gently on her shoulder. _'G..go away Kyle..I..j..just want to be left alone..'_ Latias says crying. _'Come now, Latias, you need to be strong. Your brother and I are worried for you. We care. And I understand how you fe..'_ ' _HOW CAN YOU KNOW?! YOUR KNOW NOTJING ABOUT LOVE! THE ONLY REASON YOUR HERE IS BECAUSE YOU SAVED MY BROTHER. NOW GO AWAY!I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!'_ Latias angrily shouts. Latios gapes and flinched deeply as he sees Kyle stiffen and he could hear a soft sniffling. Gathering up as much strength, Kyle nods and sweeps by Latios as tears start flowing uncontrollably down his face. _'F..fine!If that is what you wish...T,.then thats what you shall get!'_ Kyle cries and enters the portal leaving the garden. _'Kyle wait!'_ Latios calls out, but it was too late.

 _'Do you realize what you just did Latias? You just sent the one person who cared about you the most away, who loved you, and who was willing to sacrifice anything and everything to save not just us, but the entire world of Pokem_ _on!'_ Latios says slightly angry. _'I don't care! He doesn't know what it is li..'_ ' _And how would you know? his true love, from where he is from, died trying to save another world from that group of evil humans_ _! But, apparently, he wouldn't know right?He was planning in taking you to see the city and take you to eat, but you just sent him away!'_ Latios snorts and shakes his head flying to see if he could find Kyle.

The next morning, Latias woke up and realized she was alone. _'Where is Latios? Where is K..? Oh_ She slumps when she remembered what had happened. She recalled everything that her brother had said and she felt eveb more guilty. _'I need to apologize to Kyle...wait...did my brother say he...loved me?'_ She gasped and covered her mouth. She felt her heart flutter at that thought and theb she felt the pain settle in. _'oh Lord Arceus! What have I done?! I need to find him!'_ She gets up and flies towards the entrance when her brither warily flies in and shakes his head at her. ' _Well, i can't find him. i searched all day and night and couldn't find him. Are you proud if yourself?If your intention was to hurt him, you've suceeded.'_ He warily collapses onti the ground and falls asleep.

Kyle never felt so hurt and alone in a his life. He was curled up in his tent in a secluded forest area. He heard Latias faintly calling his name, but pushed it away.

Latias was growing extremely worried. She had brirfly connected with Kyles' mind before he shut her out. She started heading in the direction she last sensed him in when she suddenly saw two figures jump out. "There she is! Hello Latias! Remember us?"Annie sneered as she and oakley toss out espeon and ariados. "Capture Latias!"Oakley shouts. Latias looks in fear and cries out for help to Kyle as she takes off. She tried her best to evade, but eventually espeon got a lucky shot in and she fell down, whimpering and weak, she raised a hand to the direction she last sensed Kyle in. _'P.,p...please,..K..kyle,..I..Im sorry,..h..help...m..me..'_ She was about to faint when a shadowy figure dressed in camo jumped in front of her holding a weapon. Squinting, Latias saw Kyle. _'K..k...kyle?'_ She asked before fainting.

Kyle had heard her, and even though he was still hurting, he still loved her. He touched his wrist, and got his gear and camo on, before teleporting to behind Latias. He glares and jumls in front of her protectively. He heare her stutter his name before she fainted. "Back off!I am warning you."What is this? You aren't the brat who beat us last time!Get lost and we won't hurt you. All we want is that Lati.."Oakley didn't even finish that statement before Kyle tased her. He had a gun, but he didn't want to use it. Espeon used Psychic and Kyle flinched but he stood his ground. "You. will. not, Touch, HER!"He shouted angrily and pulled out his pistol. Annie felt the blood drain as she picked up Oakley and recalled her Pokemon. "o..ok...S..sorry." She quickly runs away and Kyle turns instantly to Latias as he rushes her ti the Pokecenter, where he waits for her to be healed.

Oakley woke up and Annie was looking at her. "w..what happened?" She moaned and rubbed her head. "That guy had a real gun, and he tased you. I knew we couldn't win." oakley nodded.

Meanwhile, back at the Pokecenter, Kyle was waiting in a chair as he watched over Latias holding her hand softly. He started to dose off after the day and night passed, when he finally did pass out. The next afternoon, Latias slowly awoke to find Kyles' hand holding hers. She blushed furiously and shyly withdrew her hand which caused Kyle to awaken. He jolted up and looked happy but then he saw her holding her hand, he assumed shecwas disgusted and upset so his face drooped and he stood up and was about to leave when he felt Latias grab him from behind.

 _'W...wait K..kyle please!I...i...I don't want you to go...I...I...Im. sorry...I...am...so sorry for everything,...i..dont even deserve your forgiveness.'_ she said when he was stiff and rigid. before she started crying and she let go. Moments later however, he suprised her by hugging her and squeezing her tightly. _'Its ok.. I forgive you...Im sorry..about ash...'_ he said softly. _'Y..you saved me?'_ she asked and he nodded. ' _yeah..i did,.'_

' _L.,latios said you loved me..d..did you mean it?'_ She asked whimpering and burying her face into his chest. _'yes...yes i did,..i love you,..with all my heart,..'_ Latias looks at him and cries harder,' _o..oh kyle,j...love you too! i...have for some time..b..but you dont deserve someone like me,..'_ She sobs.

 _'You are amazing latias...and I love you..your beautiful, and everything i could ever hope for i, true love. '_ Latias cries harder and kisses him on his lips, suprising him as he kisses back. _'o..oh kyle, i..love you with all my heart!'_ She cries. _'and i love you with all my heart Latias.'_ They hug and cuddle kissing for a bit longer, before checking out and heading back to the garden.

Well, i hope you liked chapter three! ill go back and edit it later. the next chapter will be romancr and love! just a heads up.


	5. Love comes in all shapes and sizes

Here we go, the love scene! This will be at leas a minimum of 5k words or more. It will mostly describe romance and love between Latias and Kyle. There will be action though.

Chapter 4

Love comes in all shapes and sizes

Arriving back at the garden, Kyle and Latias slowly walk around. Latias floated while Kyle walked as they held hands. Looking around, Kyle smiles quietly at the beauty. He coos softly as he sees many couples of Pokemon flying or ambling about. He blushes as he realizes that he is still holding hands with Latias 'O..oh my...L..Latias.. T..this is what I have been dreaming of for so long!' He says as he squeezes her hand once. Cooing through telepathy, Latias says, 'Aw Kyle! That is so sweet! I must admit, I have always wanted to try this with my mate. Now I can!'

Smiling and blushing, the two look away shyly before Latias lets go of his hand and suddenly grabs him and starts lifting him up. Giggling happily, she squeals as she flies around with him in the garden. "H..hey! S...stop that silly!" Kyle cries giggling as he wiggles around. "Lemmee gooooo!"

Grinning mischeviously, she says teasingly, 'Alright, if you insistttt~' Suddenly, Kyle finds himself falling through the air, and splashes down into the pond. Spitting out water, he bobs back up with a water lily on his head. Upon seeing that scene, Latias bursts out squealing and laughing as she rolls around in mid-air. She trues to form words to describe why she is laughing, but she can't. She merely points to the reflection so he could see for himself.

"Gah!! Oh ha ha. Very funny." Kyle snorts shaking his head as he splashes water at her. Some of it gets on Latias as she makes a squealing sound and makes a mock pouty face- 'If thats what you want, then two can play at this game!' She squeals and uses her pyschic to take hold of a huge amount of water. Looking up warily at the impending shadow, Kyle gapes just as Latias brings the water over him. Kyle shields his face as the water comes crashing down. He goes under and starts splashing around, pretending to cry for help and he goes under.

'Kyle?' Latias asks. 'Are you ok?'

When a few minutes go by, and Kyle does not resurface, Latias starts to worry. She floats over to where he was at, and peers down into the water. The second her face was close enough, Kyle suddenly resurfaces and pulls her under with him. Caught completely off guard, Latias falls in. Kyle laughs and giggles as Latias sputters and half mockingly glares at him.

'That was not funny! I was starting to worry.' She grumbles and splashes some water at Kyle. He ducks and splashes water back at her. Giggling, the two start to splash water in a splash war, that was going on for quite some time when Kyle finally admits defeat and Latias cheers in victory. Moving towards him, she picks him up in a bear hug and flies to the edge of the pond.

'EEEK, That was so much fun! Thank you Kyle!'

'Your welcome hun. I had an amazing time as well.' As he was saying this, Kyle lays down and rests his head on his arms. He was panting a bit and just took a few moments to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Latias was drying her feathers out and she finishes just in time to see Kyle smile dreamily and close his eyes. Getting a mischievious gleam in her eye, she hovers over him and takes a feather and starts wiggling it underneath his nose. He twitches and lazily bats its away, then scrunches his face as Latias kept wiggling it.

Hey, stop that! He groans opening his eyes to see Latias giggling loudly. Then, she suddenly leans forward and places a kiss on Kyles' cheek. Blushing, Kyle shakily holds his hand to where she gave a kiss. He looks at her as she was looking away trying to hide her blush. Kyle is about to say something when Latios comes in. He rubs his eyes and squints as he sees Kyle.

'Kyle! You're back! Are you ok?!' Latios says instantly rushing to his side and examines him.

'Y..yeah I am. Latias had an encounter though with Annie and Oakley. Kyle says softly.

Latios immediately looks over to Latias. Latias fidgets slightly as she quietly starts to describe the encounter. When she gets to the part about Kyle, Latios raises his eyeridge. After Latias finishes, Latios nods approvingly at Kyle. 'Yet another reason, why I am glad we trusted you. Well done Kyle.' Latios says commending him. Kyle nods softly and blushes trying to not show them.

In the shadows, a figure watches them intensely. Activating a comm, he speaks in a quiet tone,"Commander, there are two legendaries here, and a young boy or man. He doesn't have any Pokemon with him though. Shall we strike tonight?" There was a long pause as the leader thought to himself for a few minutes before saying, "Yes. Eliminate that boy. Then, nothing will stop us from capturing the Legendaries.

Later that evening, Kyle was sitting a few meters away from the two Latis and he chuckles at them. 'They look so cute when they are cuddled together like that.' A brief wind blows and Kyle just pauses to close his eyes. It was at this brief moment, a sharp cry pierces the night. Flashing his eyes wide open, Kyle springs up and reaches for his gun. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Pikachu let loose a thunder wave. Unable to move fast enough, he takes the move and cringes and falls. Laughing, a shadow figure emerges and runs his hand through his hair. As the moonlight falls on his face, Kyle sees its Gary. "That was too easy. Team Rocket is going to pay me big sums for this! Like taking candy from a baby." As he takes out two pokeballs to catch the legendaries, Pikachu gets a fierce tackle backwards from an unseen attacker. Gary jumps aside and tosses out another Pokeball. "Ghastly, Go!" A ghastly appears, and Gary immediately tells him to use shadow ball at the attacker. Latias, who has very little experience, is taken off guard and fell down, weakly from the strong attack. She blinks a few times as Gary is hit hard into the tree by Latios.

"Oh no you don't! Weavile go!" He tosses out a weavile and suddenly uses blizzard. Unable to dodge, Latios is partially frozen and falls down, on the verge of slipping unconscious. Kyle becomes furious beyond reason and shakes himself and slightly wobbily stood up. "You! Will pay for that. Of that, I am certain!" Uttering those words, Kyle charges Gary, dashing left and right at speeds catching even his trained Pokemon off guard. Somersaulting in the air, Kyle lands beside his pokemon and deals two quick jabs into their nerves, instantly causing them to pass out before turning his anger on Gary.

Gary, who has never seen a human run that fast, is off guard as Kyle whirls at him and is knocked out from a flashy uppercut. Growling, Kyle touches his wrist device and gets rope, tying Gary up. Nodding in satisfaction, Kyle rushes to Latias and Latios his worry strong.

'Latias, are you alright? Please my love, speak! Latios, please gather your strength!' Upon hearing his voice, the Eon twins muster up every ounce of strength they could muster. 'W..who is that? H..how did he find us?' Kyle frowns and glares at Gary. "I do not know, but I will find out. First things first though. We need to get you two to the Pokecenter."

Kyle starts heading to the Center, before hearing them fall down. He hurries over and picks them up, which suprises the barely awake Latias before she faints. Latios was unconscious already as Kyle carries the suprisingly light Dragon Pokemon to get help.

Gary slowly groans and struggles against his rope. He looks around, as he sees his Pokeballs way out of his reach and that the knot that was securing him was impossible to loosen. 'Dam, that brat was fast. And he didn't even have Pokemon!' Gary is so deep in thought, he almost fails to notice Kyle returning.

After making sure that Latios and Latias are healing, he returns to confront Gary. "Who are you working with?" Gary just stares and has a smug grin. Grinning himself, Kyle just starts laughing. Gary was not expecting this and the grin slowly fades. "What is so funny brat?" Kyle grins, the look if which Gary immediately feels dread course through his body. Kyle pulls out a sword and starts rubbing the blade with one finger. "You know, I learned a lot about human weak spots. How to cause the most pain, without killing the person in question. I have no problem right now, because I can already assume you are working for the people that I have come to stop. However, unlike them, I am willing to show you mercy, if you tell me what you know, and why you were trying yo capture Latios and Latias. Think VERY carefully about your next wirds, Gary Oak, they may very well be your last. And if you doubt my sincerity, merely look into my eyes, and see what they look like." Gary had been, despite the feeking of dread, preparing to retort at Kyle, before hearing the last part and figuring he has nothing to lose, Gary looks into Kyle's eyes. Instantly, he starts quivering, for the first time in his life, Gary was afraid. For in his eyes, Gary sees hatred, pain, loss, and above all, determination to do whatever it takes to protect those he loves. In that moment, Gary nods in defeat and sighs. "Alright..Alright...I will tell you everything I know..." He has given up any resistance and didn't care enough to try and make a deal. 'Man, I really messed up this time..' Kyle holds up a hand before Gary starts to speak. "In return, I shall let you go, with your Pokemon, unharmed. However, should I ever hear or see you do something like this again, there will be no where you can hide. Understood?" Gary simply nods and lowers his head. "Team rocket has been recruiting trainers and everyone they can, to start capturing Legendaries and other crine groups are doing the same...I just...wanted to finally...get ahead of Ash" Kyle snorts and picks Gary up and undid his ropes before soundly kicking him in his ass and shouting that if he ever saw him doing bad again, he would kill him.

The next thing Kyle did was rush to the Pokecenter. He barely registers anything save the two injured Lati in front of him. Flinching inwardly, Kyle can't help but be sad. 'I should have been faster..' Kyle shakes his head softly and gingerly caresses Latias's cheek. He closes his eyes and just savors her soft feathers as he blushes and coos softly. After a few hours, he gradually fell asleep.

 **The next morning-**

Latias groans softly and rubs her head softly, while rubbing her


	6. Love comes in all shape (06-13 17:12:06)

eyes softly before gradually becoming aware of a soft object on her face. She looks over and immediately blushes upon seeing Kyle sleeping on her belly. Unsure whether or not to wake the young man up, she senses her brother wake up. " _Latias, what happened?"_ Latios groans and cringes as he rubs his ribs. _"Truthfully, I only remember Kyle carrying us before passing out. Speaking of which.."_ Her voice trails off as her brother finally looks over and grunts

 _"Get a room you love dragons."_ He grumbles and gets up. Upon feeling movement, Kyle suddenly bolts up raising his fists. _"Who?! What?! When? Who is there?!_ " Hearing a few giggles and a snort, Kyle blinks a few times seeing Latias covering her face with her claws while Latios had an eyeridge raised amused. _"Er...Good morning?"_

Kyle sheepishly says and then suddenly he is tackled by Latias who starts cooing and nuzzling him fiercely. _"You saved us again! Oh thank you! Thank you Arceus! So awesome!"_ Flabbergasted, Kyle shyly blushes and pats her back before gently nudging her with his finger. _"L..latias, w...we uh are not alone.."_ She quickly jumps back as Latios faceclaws. " _You know, there is a concept called public decency."_ He grumbles. _"Is that what you call your ogling at a certain human FEMALE?"_ Latias giggles loudly causing Latios to snort and growl. _"Hey! At least I don't openly kiss or cuddle with the one I have a crush on!"_ The two blush before Nurse Joy knocks politely. _"I hope I am not intruding, but I would suggest you guys try to refrain. Though Altomare is interspecies friendly, there are a few who still could cause trouble."_ They all nod before heading back to the Sanctuary.

Walking inside, Kyle sighs dreamily and plops down with Latios and Latias flying around chasing each other for a few hours. Soon Kyle dozes off, and is having a nightmare.

'fire, burning around, as bullets and explosions go off every which way. People and animals crying out in agony and pain, as blood and parts are everywhere. searching desperately, feelings of despair and pain, a group of soldiers, steadily marching and slaughtering all in their path, as one aims towards him and his love of the time. '

" _NOOOOOOO!!"_ Kyle screams loudly as Latias suddenly freezes and rushes over to Kyle. She grips him and shakes him awake. _"Kyle! Kyle! Wake up! Its just a dream!"_ After hearing her voice, Kyle startles awake. He gasps and pants clutching his heart, as sweat is falling profusely. _"I...I..need some time..."_ Kyle gasps and gets up. He looks at Latias before walking over to some Pokemon. Over the time he has been here, he was starting to make more friends. He even started training some of them. That day, up until evening, Kyle was seen training with some of the Pokemon. Latias starts to grow a bit of concern. But she thinks this would not last long.

 **Two months later-**

Kyle still was training hard, his aiming and skills vastly improving, while he even manages to convince Latios to train with him. Riding on his back, Kyle practices moving around on him to fire and slash with his swords while he also uses telepathy to command some of the Pokemon to use attacks. Latias was watching all of this greatly concerned. At one point, she was even helping Kyle, though mostly to try and cheer him up and break him out of his mood. But even that failed. So, halfway through the second month, Latias pulls her brother aside.

 _"Latios, I am very worried about Kyle. Ever since that dream...he has been distant..he,.seems more..cold..and not as playful...what can I do?"_ She asks quietly.

 _"I honestly do not know. But you should be the one to ask him, what is going on, as he loves you."_

Nodding, Latias shyly approaches Kyle. "Grovyle, use leaf blade! Yanmega, use dragon pulse!" The two Pokemon nod respectfully and try and hit their targets, which were a Floatzel and shelgon respectively. _"K..kyle?"_ Latias says softly gingerly resting her claws upon the young mans shoulders. Kyle flinches as the Pokemon pause curious. "Alright guys, good work! You can rest the rest of the day and tomorrow!" The Pokemon all smile happily and hug or nuzzle Kyle appropriately and bounce off. Kyle tenses slightly up, and turns to look at Latias, which causes her to flinch a little. _"Yes?"_ He says softly yet she can sense pain.

 _"I...Im worried about you..E..ever since that dream, y..you have been distant, cold, and not having fun..w..what happened in your dream?"_ Kyle merely looks and shakes his head, as he turns away. _"It was not just the dream..but..the fact that you still love Ash.."_ Upon hearing his name, the slightest blush forma upon her face but she shakes it off, softly cooing and following. _"H..how would you know if i did?.. You are here..not him..Your...-"_ "You talked in your sleep and i have heard you sometimes wish he was here.." Kyle speaks softly and starts gathering up his stuff. Latias notices then, that he is starting to cry silently. _"Y..yes i may wish..and..s..still have some feelings..b..but that doesn't mean i love him more.."_ Latias says trying to place a claw on his shoulder. He pushes her away and starts heading towards the entrance. "Don't worry. You will be reunited soon. I was foolish..I thought..after I saw my..true love die...maybe..i..could find love or be with you..the gorgeous, and so sweet..dragoness...who reminded me oh so much of her...but..just like in my dream and in reality...it did not go right..Rejoice..your crush is here now."

Saying that he leaves, leaving a confused, hurt, and gaping Latias and Latios who just stare. _"L..latias i..is it true?"_

Sighing heavily, Latias guiltily nods. _" Y..yes...I still love Ash...B..but I..am falling in love with Kyle.."_ Suddenly, a certain raven haired boy appears and sees Latias, and rushes over hugging her happily. "Latias!!! I have missed you so much!!"Ash cries as he holds her and tears streaming, as Bianca and Lorenzo smile while Brock and Misty just watch talking to each other.

"They are so cute aren't they? Bianca coos.

"Why dies Ash always get all the luck!"Brock groans.

"Maybe because he is not asking every cute girl out and literally not proposing every time he says the cute girl?" Misty says rubbing her forehead.

"I...i..need to talk to you Latias." Ash says as she nods softly and leads him where they can speak privately. Meanwhile, while Latios was happy to see everyone, especially Bianca, he sill was thinking about Kyle. 'Honestly, even though I like Ash, I would think Latias would see Kyle is the better choice..He is more mature, stable, and willing to do anything to protect those he loves. Not saying ash is different but..hm..I need to talk to Kyle myself' Nodding, he turns invisible and heads out to look for Kyle.

Meanwhile, Ash just found out Latias could speak telepathically, and was gawking. _"That is so cool Latias!"_ He says to her as he holds her claw. Now, usually Ash was too dense to notice love, but after leaving, he realized he felt empty. So he had returned to find Latias. _"I..want to say sonething Latias. I..I..knew you kissed me..a..and.,i...well..i want to tell you..i..love you.."_ Ash says softly and blushes as Latias looks amazed and coos as she squeals and lifts him up and squeals. _"Oh ASH!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!"_ She blushes and suddenly kisses his lips, which causes him to blush, unknown to them, Kyle was observing, having to retrieve one last item,.and he felt his heart just shatter. _"Ah Kyle there you a-"_ Latios starts before realizing what Kyle was looking at. He suddenly pales, which was interesting to see a Latios do, but before he could catch him, Kyle simply turns around, activates a wrist device, and teleports. Latios flinches and sighs quietly, as he feels negative Aura from where Kyle was.'Oh boy...that really must have hurt...I hope he is ok..'

Never did Kyle feel so empty. He just sat down, in the few forests around Altomare, and just stared. 'I...never stood a chance..what a fool I was..' He snorts and just throws his gear to the side and stares outside. He did not know what to do, before he hears rustling behind him. He quickly turns around and pulls a gun, only to see Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Oh, its you three." He returns looking at the sunset.

"Who da heck are you? Mpre importantly, where are your Pokemon?" Meowth says as he looks around confused.

"My name is Kyle. As for Pokemon, I do not have any. I have no need."

At this, the rockets all burst out laughing.

"Aw come on! You are trainer material! By looking you should have some rare and valuable Pokemon!" James says.

"Why have Pokemon, when i have guns?" At this, the rockets freeze. Guns were illegal in every region, and only the mercenaries and top rockets and police and military had them.

"T..thats not funny!" Jessie stutters.

"Do I look like i am joking? Now, I have a proposition to make you. But you will need to join me."

"Buddy, we just met ya! Why would we join you?!" Meowth says.

"Because, I know you hate being blasted off, and just want a peaceful life. Plus, if you dont sit willingly, i will force you. I really am tired of shit like this."

THAT caused the three rockets to shut up and sit down scared. "A..alright..w..what isyour proposition." James asks. "Simple. leave tean rocket, do what you always wanted to, and be happy. in exchange, I will train your pokemon, and you to be able to do anything and protect yourselves and Pokemon."

Even scared, they laughed. "Buddy, how could YOU teach us anything about Pokemon if you dont have any?!" "Simple. I have trained other Pokemon including Latios and Latias."

This left the rockets speechless. They got up and started whispering. They all were deciding what to do. "W..we..a..accept."

"Good. Then lets begin."

 **Three months later-**

Ash and his friends were enjoying uce cream, as he has an arm around Latias in her human form. They were together for three months, but Latias still felt something missing. She would spend a lot of time trying to find out what it was, but never could. Latias has been shy as has Ash, about moving to the next level, making it intimate, but Ash finally had worked up the courage to ask her. That morning, she had squealed but blushed and nodded yes. Ash smiled as he dreamily thought about it. Latios meanwhile, was frowning. 'This..just..does not seem right. Latias seems to have forgotten Kyle was ever here


	7. Love comes in all shape (06-13 17:12:15)

She is happy..though..so that is all that matters. Still...is this the right course?' Latios sat thinking before a huge explosion rocked the area. Having completed their training, Kyle has instructed the former members of team rocket to show what they learned.

"To protect this world from devastation!"

"To rid this land of discrimination!"

"Finally getting to be free to live our lives in peace!"

"Now is the time for us to prove our strength and live in harmony!"

"Jessie!"

"James"

"Meowth dats a name!"

"Dont forget wobbufet!"

"Wobbufet!"

They all groan, save Latios and Brock who took notice of the change of words. "Seriously guys?! We are happy enough without you guys ruining our special date!" Ash says angrily.

"Special date..?" Jessie says befire seeing Latias. "Ah yes! Kyle mentioned that you were two were together. That hurt him you know!"

Everyone but Latios, Bianca, and Lorenzo were confused. 'Who is Kyle?' They all thought. _"Latios, Kyle is with Tean rocket?! I can't believe it!"_ Bianca says angrily. _"I do not think so Bianca. Their motto was different. They said they were free."_ Latios says calmly. _"I have to agree with Latios."_ Lorenzo says.

"Now, we challenge you to a battle!" James shouts.

Hearing this, Ash and friends just laugh and start eating again.

"Hey, dont ignore us! Go Seviper! Go arbok!"

"We trained hard for this day! Go Wheezing! Go Victribell!"

The group mereoy looks at them and sighs.

"Ash can we just get this over with? I dont want Team rocket ruining our day again."

Ash nods and throws out one Pokeball and Cyndaquil comes out. He then points to Pikachu who very happily jumps down. Misty calls for Staryu and Politoad. Brock calls out Crobat and Pineco.

"Alright, lets get this over with!"

"You twerps are in for a suprise! Kyle trained us!"

Upon hearing this, Latios suddenly realizes that they were much stronger. _"Ash, be careful. Kyle trained them. They are much stronger now!"_ Latios warns. _"Dont worry Latios. We have beaten Team rocket before."_ He says bored. Ash doesnt listen, and nods.

"Ok! Pikachu use thunderbolt, Cyndaquil, use fire blast!" The two Pokemon nod and fire their attacks.

"Dodge them. Then use Leaf storm and sludge wave"

Arbok and victribel suddenly disappear and reappear next to them, and suddenly fire their attacks, causing cyndaquil to be knocked out instantly, and pikachu to be severely injured. Wheezing suddenly appears and uses explosion, as Seviper uses poison tail to knock out Mistys Pokemon. The group just stares, and Jessie nods. "Ok! Use Tail sludge blast!" Suddenly, seviper, arbok, and wheezing fire their moves, and they combine striking the remaining Pokemon out and Ash just stares."Yeah we did it! We passed the final test! We are finally free from Team rocket!" Kyle appears behind them abd smiles proudly, but he is wearing camo. He hands the three envelopes, and smiles. "In these envelopes, are three new lives, or clean slates, but you get to keep your names, everything. Also, there is twenty million Pokedollars in each. Remember, you are a team. Live life to the fullest. I even managed to get you your degrees for your areas. Meowth, for you a daycare to raise baby Pokemon. James, to start your own Flower and berry shop, and Jessie, a full liscense to compete in contests and anything you want to. You have earned it. All of you. Giovani wont be able to touch you. The security and home should protect you. Even if they dont, you can protect yourselves. Now, your house is here in Altomare, but you can akways change if needed. You all get one house, as you are a family. Good luck." Kyle smiles, as they all shout in joy and hug him, even the Pokemon, with Seviper, who was female, kissing and licking his face, causing an immense blush. "Your welcone seviper. heh." Kyle says shyly and then they all run off to their new home. Kyle meanwhile glances back to see Ash gaping and picking up his Pokemon to rush them to the Pokecenter, while Brock and Latios stare at him. Latias took a look but sort of recognized him but also didn't. She rushes after Ash after a few minutes. _"I knew you were not evil Kyle...I..am sorry about the pain you ha-"_ Kyle raises his hand to stop him.

 _"Do not mention that. It is done. Brock, you remember me, and you know that I helped team rocket. If you ever need me, then press the button on this device."_ He tosses a device to Brock who simply nods and then rushes to get his Pokemon healed. Latios, looks at Kyle, his eyes still empty and dead. Kyle tosses a device at Latios and disappears. Latios glances down and sighs inwardly. 'I now know...he is the future for Latias.'

 **At the Pokecenter-**

"I can't believe Team rocket beat us! How did they get so strong!!" Ash groans as Pikachu agrees suprised. The pokemon had finished being healed, and were sitting with theur trainers. "I need to find this guy ans have him train me!" Ash declared.

 _"That would not be wise Ash. Kyle is, well, rather hurt at the moment. You probably would not get the warmest of welcomes."_ Latios says softly. Latias, meanwhile had been pondering Kyles' name around. 'Who is he...who...eh..i guess if he was important i would know.' She shrugs and smiles as she looks at ash before he indicates that they should go upstairs. She nods excited and they head up. Latios meanwhile, knew what they were going to do, and he turns invisible to stop it if things went too far. Ash went to his room, and smiled. "Are you ready Latias?" Latias was about to nod, before she suddenly freezes. 'Wait...Kyle...I remember him! The one who saved my brother! The one who spent so much time! Who carried me, who loved me! Where is he?!' She bolts outside leavibg a very confused and slightly hurt Ash standing there. She keeps rushing before her brother stops her. _"Latias?! What is it?"_ He demands and looks around as if trying to find an intruder. She can barely contain her joy as she looks at her brother excitedly. _"I remember who Kyle is!! Where is he? I..just realized, i truly love him!"_ Latias smiles for a bit, before noticing her brother looking grim and quiet. _"W..what is it? H..has he found another?"_ Latias manages to whisper. But Latios vehemently shakes his head before sighing. _"Latias, YOU hurt him. He was going to find something, before he left, and..he stumbled across you kissing Ash. As did I, as i was trying to convince him to stay. The mere fact that you forgot him, and didn't once try to find him, even if he was a friend, has hurt him nore than you know. When he saw you say yes to date Ash, his dreams, heart, and hopes shattered. I do not know if they can be repaired. He has suffered greatly before."_ Latios says softly as Latias just gapes and tears start forming. _"O..oh...K..Kyle! I..Im so sorry! I..did not mean to hurt you!! KYLEEEEE!!"_ She cries. Ash had come behind her and hugged her. "Sweetie, what is wrong?" Latias, for the first time, did not want to date Ash. She sighs softly, and gently removes his arms. _"Ash, I am sorry..but...my heart belongs to another..it has for some time..yet..I have not known it..I have greatly enjoyed these past months though,.but..I must...go find my true love. I..am sorry."_ She gives him a hug before teleporting to Kyle. Meanwhile, Ash was just standing there, tears forming. Latios just pats his shoulder and says softly, _"I know ash...but Kyle is Latias's true love. There are many out there. Fear not."_ Ash slowly nods and sighs as he returns to his room.

Latios looks at where Latias had been. He sighs and shakes his head. 'I hope you can get him lil sis. You two are destined for each other. You can do it.'

 **That evening-**

Kyle just sat there, numbly looking at the stars, wondering why it seems like every time he found love, it was never meant to last. He was so caught up in his thinking, he does not notice a dragoness appear behind him. Latias looks at him very concerned, as she quietly approaches him.

 _"K..Kyle?"_ She sats very softly.

That brought Kyle out of his thoughts, causing him to rapidly snap his head around to look at her. Upon seeing her, his face falls and becomes emotionless, and he resumes looking at the stars. "Latias" He says coolly.

She flinches at his tone but softly places a gentle claw on his shoulder. _"K..Kyle I am so sorry...I...should have never left you...I..just was so unsure of who I loved at the time.."_ Kyle visibly tenses up then sighs. "For months...I waited..For MONTHS...I at the least thought, maybe my FRIEND would stop by to say hi...I could accept the fact that she loved another...but what hurt was when she forgot me.." At this Kyle could not stop tears from forming. He hugs his knees quietly sniffling and burying his face in his chest.

 _"K..k...k..kyle..i...im so sorry! i..didnt mean to for n..not remembering...i..should have._

 _r...remembered...p..please..f..forgive me...i..always felt empty with ash..i..in fact..w..we never kissed after you saw it...i..just didnt feel ok...we didnt even mate..."_ She says stuttering, as she cautiously hugs him and tears fall down her cheeks.

"E..ever since the dominaters destroyed worlds..and...i lost my love...i..was losing hope and will to live..u..until i met you...i.thought..m..maybe...i..would stand a chance with..you...t..the perfect dragoness..b.,but...i..was wrong..i..will still fight for you all..but...i doubt i will survive..."

Upon hearing this, Latias immediately whirls Kyle around and growls tears still streaming. _"WOULD YOU STOP IT AND LISTEN FOR A SECOND?! I JUST LEFT ASH TO FIND YOU, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! NOW, JUST LISTEN!"_ She huffs and growls as Kyle stares wide eyed. _"Thats better! Look..I am not perfect...i made a mistake..for which i am truly sorry,..i will do everything to make up...but...just..sighs...close your eyes..."_ She sighs. As Kyle makes to protest, she narrows her eyes and he complies. Leaning forward, she breathes in and kisses him right on the lips. Instantly, they both feel fireworks and sparks fly throughout their bodies, as tears slowly stop falling and Latias feels warmth enter her heart and cheeks. 'T..this is it! H..he is the one!' Slowly ending their kiss, Latias looks at Kyle, who whimpers happily and hugs her. Taking Kyle in her arms, she teleports them to the garden, where they pass out cuddling in each others arms.

A/N:

I hope you all liked it. i know its a bit stupid or rushed in areas, but the main events are coming up soon. especially the first mating. so enjoy!


End file.
